The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a solid feed pump, and more specifically, to a system and method for controlling properties of a solid feed in the solid feed pump.
A solid feed pump is used in a variety of industries to transport a solid feed, such as particulate matter. In general, the solid feed pump transports a solid feed along a moving path from an inlet to an outlet. Different types of solid feeds may be fed to systems downstream for many processes by solid feed pumps. The compaction and permeability of the solid feed may affect the performance of the solid feed pump and downstream processes. However, the compaction and permeability of the solid feed may change with feedstock properties due to variability of upstream processes.